


I Dared You to Kiss Me and Ran When You Tried

by OkayKaylyn



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in the tent, later causing Jude to say "You kissed me, remember?" (Also we're ignoring a timeline and pretending the kisses from spin the bottle happen later or not at all:P)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dared You to Kiss Me and Ran When You Tried

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift. The quote in the summary is from the promo for 2x18, I'm just guessing it has to do what happened in the tent. (Rated T only because they briefly mention wet dreams)

Connor only suggested the games in order to find out what was going on in Jude's mind, he could be so hard to read sometimes, and Connor just wanted to know things. But Jude didn't know that, he thought it was just going to be a fun way to end the day, so he quickly agreed.

It started off innocent enough, trading "would you rather's" in the small space between their sleeping bags. Gross things that made them crinkle their noses and laugh, making sure to keep it down as to not alert the teachers. They were supposed to be sleeping after all.

But the atmosphere of the small tent changed quickly when they started playing "have you ever." Soon they had shimmied out of their sleeping bags and were sitting on top, Jude with his knees tucked to his chest, Connor kneeling more on Jude's sleeping bag than his own.

"Have you ever had a wet dream?" Connor asks, smirking at the blush that he notices creeping up Jude's neck.

"I think most 13 year old boys have." Jude responds quickly, obviously avoiding the question. It only takes a raised eyebrow from Connor for him to blurt out "Yes, fine!"

"About what?" Connor leans forward eagerly. 

Jude lets his legs slide into cross-legged style as he rolls his eyes. "That's against the rules. It's my turn anyway."

Connor leans back, letting his hands lie flat against his sleeping bag. "Go ahead, I have nothing to hide." and he really does, he just hopes Jude doesn't ask the wrong questions.

"Have you ever been kissed?" Jude asks shyly, already suspecting this answer.

"Well, yeah." Connor answers easily "Haven't you?" and he means it to be joking, but the light-hearted mood quickly turns heavy as Jude seems to become very interested in the flashlight sitting between them. "You haven't?" And really, his answer was pretty much all bravado. He'd only been kissed once, in 6th grade, while playing truth or dare.

But Jude didn't know that. "If you're such an expert, you do it!" 

And there it was, the sort of thing Connor had been hoping for all night.

He doesn't even think twice before leaning, but the way Jude jerks back is definitely a bad sign. Connor pulls away and stares wide eyed at Jude as he sits up from where he'd hit the side of the tent.

The previously crisp night air in the tent is suddenly stifling, as a heavy silence falls between them. A silence Jude breaks, "You just tried to kiss me."

Connor is fairly certain he would hear crickets chirping if he wasn't partially deafened by the blood rushing in his ears. "You told me to."

"Yeah but..." Jude realizes they'd been maintaining eye contact for quite a while and quickly looks away "But I didn't think you'd actually do it."

Connor figures that's better than 'But I was just joking' or 'Why'd I want you to kiss me?' so he decides to press a bit more "Did you want me to?"

"Did you want to?" Jude shoots back, avoiding answering a question for the second time that night. 

So Connor decides to answer a bit differently. He leans slowly this time, giving Jude time to back away without potentially concussing himself this time. But he doesn't, and Connor thanks God for that. The kiss is chaste and soft. Connor honestly didn't expect a boys lips to be so soft, but Jude was always surprising him.

When he leans back this time, the blood is rushing through his ears for an entirely different reason, and it appears his heart has decided to move into his throat. Luckily, Jude looks similarly befuddled as he opens his mouth to speak. 

Before he can formulate any words however, the side of the tent shakes when someone slaps their palm against it "Lights out boys." They're both relieved that it wasn't Lena who'd interrupted them, but that was the only good thing about the interruption.

Jude turns off the flashlight as both boys get back into their sleeping bags. Connor stares at Jude's back for a minute before speaking, plucking up the courage, "Jude?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah?" Jude responds cautiously, holding his breath.

Connor bites his lip before rolling over and mumbling "Goodnight." he squeezes his eyes shut while mentally cursing himself for chickening out.

Little does he know, Jude is doing the same thing over in his sleeping bag as he responds with a casual "Night."


End file.
